EL MEJOR EN LA LUCHA
by Maky Kaos
Summary: Kenshin se topa con un encapuchado que sabe su misma tecnica... este nuevo personajes dará algunos problemas, en especial a Kaoru... REVIEWS!
1. El encapuchado

**EL MEJOR EN LA LUCHA**

Cap1. El encapuchado 

- HOLA! HAY ALGUIEN?

- Si? Quién es- pregunta una joven morena.

- Buenos días Jo-chan, qué hay para desayunar?

- Ah… eres tú Sanosuke- dice con resignación- anda pasa… como sabía que te

pasarías ya te lo he preparado.

- Sabías que eres mi chica favorita- con cara de niño bueno.

- Dejate de peloteos y entra- ordena Kaoru con indiferencia.

- Estabas tardando cabeza de pollo- replica Yahiko mientras comía.

- Calla enano y pasame un cuenco…- lo coge y empieza a comer- ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM- hace una pausa- Por cierto Kaoru, dónde está Kenshin?

- Ha ido a por Tofû, ahora vendrá, aunque está tardando mucho –contesta mientras mira por la puerta.

Mientras en el mercado…

-Siempre me toca a mí comprar la comida… u.uU –se queja Kenshin- además de cocinarla… y limpiar… hacer la colada… pero bueno, no he de protestar, por fin tengo un hogar y gracias a Kaoru-dono- mira al cielo para situar la hora- seguro que debe estar preocupada por mi tardanza, si la dependienta no hubiese estado media hora hablando con una clienta…

Se oye un ruido entre la gente, el samurai se gira y ve a una persona encapuchada corriendo hacia él, este al verle le esquiva con rapidez para no chocarse viendo, como a continuación del individuo, unos guardias de la policía corrían tras él, a eso que otro hombre se le acerca.

- Señor comisario, qué ha ocurrido- pregunta el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

- Ah! Hola Himura, un rebelde que ha robado.

- Dudo que puedan cogerle- dice con seriedad.

- Cómo dice- pregunta sorprendido.

- Es demasiado rápido- responde con tranquilidad- bueno señor comisario, nos vemos- se despide mientras empieza a caminar.

- Pero usted cómo sabe eso?

Se gira y con una sonrisa amable le responde- sencillo, es un samurai- y se va dejando a un comisario pensativo.

Rato más tarde, en el dojo…

- Ya he vuelto!

- Bienvenido Kenshin, has traído el Tofû-; pregunta Kaoru aliviada por su llegada.

- Por suerte si- suspira- Siento la tardanza pero me he entretenido.

- Y eso?

- Ha debido de llegar un nuevo samurai a la zona.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Hoy unos guardias perseguían a un ladrón bastante rápido y ágil, cuyos movimientos no parecían de ninja sino de samurai- explica.

- Le conoces o algo?

Niega con la cabeza- Iba encapuchado, pero me gustaría saber quién es.

- Para qué-; pregunta extrañada.

- Si te soy sincero, no lo se, es como una corazonada- mira hacia la calle

- Cambiando de tema Kenshin, esta noche te importaría acompañarme a dar un paseo y tomar algo- insinúa vergonzosa.

- Por supuesto Kaoru-dono –responde sonriente.

- Gracias… - dice ilusionada…

- Alguien a dicho noche- aparece una cabecita por la puerta.

- Y tomar algo- otra cabeza con una cinta roja.

- Se lo he preguntado a Kenshin, no a vosotros- grita la chica.

- Vanga Kaoru, se buena e invítanos a algo… - suplica Sanosuke.

- Eso, eso- añade el pequeño.

- Tú Yahiko calla que eres muy pequeño para salir! – riñe Kaoru.

- Eso enano, además tú solo quieres ir para ver a "tu Tsubame"-; dice con picardía su amigo.

- Eso es injusto- replica.

- Te fastidias y tu Sanosuke – señala con el dedo- no vienes, que te emborrachas y me dejas sin dinero!

- Tacaña!

- Bueno, chicos-se mete el samurai- no peleen, vamos todos y ya está.

Al oir la voz de este, ella dice- Pero…

- Kaoru-dono, quiere que mañana estén achacándole durante todo el día?

- Tienes razón.. está bien, os venís también…- contesta enfadada.

Sano y Yahiko gritan de alegría- Sois los mejores! JAJAJA

Por la noche en el Akabeko…

- Buenas noches Tae- Saludan

- Buenas noches- devuelve el saludo- qué raro encontraros a todos a estas horas por aquí.

- Hola Tae- exclama el joven alto.

- Vaya , rectifico en cuanto a ti Sanosuke. ¬.¬U Pasen y poneos donde queráis.

- Gracias Tae-dono- dice Ken.

Se sientan todos alrededor de una mesa y aparece Tae de nuevo- Qué quieren?

- Yo un buen Sake al igual que mi amigo Ken!

- Yo también sé pedir Sano… u.uU

- Tú Kaoru- pregunta la camarera.

- Un té, gracias.

- Anda! Pide sake jo-chan! No seas cobarde!

- Cómo que cobarde?

- Oh, no…- Kenshin se temía lo peor.

- Tae, dónde esta Tsubame- pregunta el pequeño aprendiz.

-Está en la cocina- señala- no me gusta que salga a servir a estas horas por si acaso.

- Yo no quiero nada gracias, voy a acompañar un rato a Tsubame, ok- se levanta y se dirige hacia la cocina- Hasta luego borrachos!

- Ahora os traigo los pedido- se despide.

De pronto Kenshin presiente que alguien les observa, mira hacia su izquierda con

disimulo y ve de nuevo al encapuchado sentado bebiendo sake. En efecto su espíritu era de un samurai, lo presentía, el hombre deja ver que en su cinto que lleva una katana- no me equivocaba, es un samurai, pero no me fío de él…- susurra.

- Decías algo Kenshin- mira preocupada.

- Ah… no! Kaoru-dono, nada, no se preocupe –responde con naturalidad.

- Ahí viene el sake! –avisa el camorrista.

- A BEBER- gritan al unísono Kaoru y Sano

- Yo ahora vuelvo- dice el pelirrojo- voy al servicio.

- Vale pero no te escapes, que hoy te va a tocar llevar a cuestas a esta vaca.

- Cómo que vaca cabeza de pollo- gruñe la aludida.

Fuera del restaurante, el joven se dirige a una callejuela donde se queda inmóvil y grita- SAL DE AHÍ!

Dicha persona sale de entre las sombras y se pone en pose de lucha.

- Porqué quieres luchar- pregunta Kenshin- Porqué nos estabas observando antes en el restaurante?

- Lucha- se consigue escuchar.

- No tengo intención de luchar sin ningún motivo.

El oponente de Kenshin empieza la pelea corriendo con mucha rapidez- "es muy rápido, casi no le veo!"-; piensa sorprendido el pelirrojo, intenta esquivarle y atacarle pero para la sorpresa de nuestro amigo su rival hace uno de los movimientos exclusivos de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi- No puede ser- para su suerte, ya conocía ese movimiento y consigue desviarlo con éxito encestándole un golpe hacia el hombro del atacante, este salta consiguiendo que no le alcanzase.

- De dónde has sacado esa técnica- exclama asombrado.

- De la Escuela Hiten Mitsurugi- envaina la espada y desaparece dejando a

Kenshin perplejo en medio de la calle.

Espero que os esté gustando la primera parte…

Quién será ese encapuchado?

Por qué sabrá esa técnica de la escuela Hiten?

Cómo llevarán al final a Kaoru hasta casa con la borrachera que se habrá cogido?

Quién habrá ganado; Sano o Kaoru bebiendo?

TODO ESTO EN EL PR"X CAPITULO… XD

**REVIEWS!**

ATTE: MAKY


	2. Un nuevo rival

_**2. Un nuevo rival**_

Había pasado casi dos días desde el encuentro con el misterioso samurai  
encapuchado, lo cual Kenshin estaba absorto en sus pensamientos por la  
sorpresa de que alguien más supiese manejar esa técnica. Según él, sólo  
saben manejar las técnicas de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi, aún vivos, Hiko y  
él. Por unos momentos dudó en que fuese su propio maestro el encapuchado  
pero era imposible ya que dicho rival era mucho más bajo que su sensei.

-Kenshin? Estás bien- se oye una voz dulce que hace al espadachín salir de  
sus pensamientos.

- Hola Kaoru-dono, sí, estoy bien, que tal se encuentra usted?

- Como si una montaña me hubiese golpeado la cabeza...- dice la chica mientras se soba la cabeza.

- No debe de beber tanto, ayer tuve que llevarla en brazos hasta el  
dojo- explica el samurai.

- E-en brazos? –preguntó sonrojada.

- Claro, bebió demasiado sake, cuando llegué del servicio, casi ni  
sabías como te llamabas, sabe que no puede rivalizar contra Sanosuke a lo  
que se refiere a la bebida.

- Encima perdí, que chasco... �.�

- Sientese que le voy a preparar un té.

- Gracias Kenshin... Por cierto, tardaste mucho en llegar.

- Sí, pues... yo... fui a dar un paseo- intenta mentir- como hacía buena noche...

- De acuerdo, no hace falta que digas excusas... es por el samurai  
encapuchado del que me hablaste?

- Cómo dice- preguntó sorprendido por su argumento.

- Aunque estuviese borracha, cuando llegaste al restaurante, estabas  
blanco, viste un fantasma o qué?

- Veo que me conoces bien, Kaoru-dono.

- Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, siempre que te quedas pensativo y pones  
cara de preocupación es que recientemente a ocurrido algo- en ese momento  
baja la cabeza y añade- estoy harta de que me escondas las cosas Kenshin!  
Dices que es para no preocuparme, pero me importa lo que te ocurre por que...  
- se calla en seco al enterarse de lo que iba a soltar de sus labios, se  
levanta del suelo y se dirige en silencio hacia la puerta- no hace falta  
que me lo cuentes, veo que no confías en mí, avísame cuando esté el baño.

- Pero Kaoru...- ya era tarde, se había ido- no quería que pensases eso –  
se dice tristemente.

- Buenos días!

- Eres tú Sanosuke- mira Kenshin a su amigo- Qué tal la resaca?

- De maravilla! Ya sabes que yo soy el rey del sake- se idolatra.

- HOLA CABEZA DE POLLO! –grita fuerte Yahiko.

- AAAAAAAAH! No grites que me duele la cabeza...- se queja el guerrero.

- Asi que el rey del sake, jaja!

- Calla enano!

- Idiota... me voy a entrenar un rato…- mira hacia los lados- Kenshin, dónde está Kaoru?

En ese momento se le cambia la expresión de la cara a Kenshin- debe estar  
en su cuarto, iba a prepararle un te…

Sanosuke se da cuenta de que algo malo a ocurrido entre ellos y rápidamente  
exige a Yahiko- Pequeñajo, prepára tú el te, que Kenshin me tiene que  
ayudar en unas cosas.

- Pero tú qué dices- replica el aprendiz.

- Venga... no repliques y ve, nos vemos luego.

- Qué haces Sano...- pregunta un sorprendido Kanshin.

- Tú sígueme- le dice guiñando un ojo.

Se van ambos del dojo a caminar por el río.

- Para qué me has traido hasta aquí- pregunta de nuevo.

- Qué te ocurre con Kaoru? Habeis discutido?

- Cómo sabes eso?

- Lo he visto en la cara cuando el enano ha preguntado por ella.

- Así es- dice suspirando.

- Y eso?

- Porque sabe que algo me perturba y no se lo quiero decir, dice que  
está harta de le esconda las cosas para no preocuparla.

- Tiene razón por una parte.

- Lo se, pero...

- Además...- interrumpe- Qué te ocurre ahora que no nos quieres contar carajo- exclama con furia – hay otro rival!

- Creo que me he ido un poco de la lengua... .U

- Venga Kenshin, soy tu amigo...

- Ayer me topé con un samurai encapuchado, quiso atacarme sin darme  
razón alguna, pero lo que me preocupa es... que este hombre sabe técnicas de  
la escuela Hiten ...- termino de decir con preocupación.

- Cómo? Que hay alguien más que maneja esa técnica? Pero si sólo la sabéis  
dos personas- exclama absorto.

- Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Hiko pero era demasiado bajo,  
no parecía tan musculoso y su voz era más aguda.

- Hay que averiguar de quién se trata- pone una mano en su barbilla- Lo difícil será encontrarlo.

- No te preocupes, él nos encontrará a nosotros, me busca a mí.

Volviendo al dojo, Kenshin intuye algo fuera de lo normal, tranquilidad...  
corre a ver qué ocurre, al entrar encuentra a Yahiko y Kaoru atados- Kaoru!

Yahiko! Estáis bien? – grita preocupado.

Kaoru levanta la cabeza y exclama- Kenshin, es una trampa, cuidado!

Los dos hombres se giran y ven una silueta detrás de ellos.

- El encapuchado!

- Es ese? No parece muy fuerte- dice Sano.

- No te dejes engañar, es muy hábil y rápido- apresura a explicar- Qué quieres de mí!

- Que luches- contesta el individuo.

- Ya te dije que no quiero sin motivo alguno! – recrimina.

- Muy bien...- de un ágil movimiento el encapuchado golpea en el estómago a Sanosuke con la vaina de la espada y se planta al lado de los presos.

S: Ah! Mi estómago... es muy rápido, casi no le he visto...- a continuación vomita algo de sangre- PUAG!

- Deja a los demás en paz- pide el samurai pelirrojo.

-Me han dicho que si te hago enfurecer luchas con todas tus fuerzas... sobre  
todo a esta joven- la levanta y le pone la espada al cuello- qué me dices...  
aceptas?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero suéltales por favor!

- Como samurai, cumplo mi palabra- mientras dice esto corta con la espada  
las cuerdas de los dos jóvenes- vayamos fuera- y se dirige a la salida con  
tranquilidad ante la mirada de todos.

- Comencemos- suspira de resignación.

Ambos samurais se ponen en posición de combate, el primero en atacar es

Kenshin- Vuelo del Dragón! De la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi- el otro  
espadachín con un ligero movimiento consigue bloquear la estocada del pelirrojo- Fácil de prever y parar, Flecha del Dragón! De la escuela Hiten  
Mitsurugi!

- No puede ser! –exclama sorprendido pero recibe un fuerte golpe en el brazo desgarrándole la manga y dejándole un pequeño corte- Mierda! Me ha alcanzado! Quién eres? Y cómo sabes esa técnica?

- Lucha y calla- grita con furor.

PLONK! De pronto el encapuchado cae al suelo inconsciente.

- Yahiko! Qué has hecho- pregunta Kenshin asombrado.

- Golpearle con una piedra, estaba tan concentrado en ti que no se ha  
percatado de que me acercaba- explica.

- Veamos quién es- se reconforta Sanosuke.

Se acercan todos y le quitan la capucha.

- Pero si es... - dice absorto el espadachín.

* * *

Notas de Autora:

JAJAJAJA QUEDAROS CON LA INTRIGA! QUIÉN SERÁ? JEJE  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO LO SABRÉIS!  
REVIEWS!

Atte: Maky Kaos


End file.
